


【金枪性转】Magic Poison

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, 性转, 梦魔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: Incubs（梦魔）迪卢木多x魔女闪娘单方面性转，黄文，BG
Relationships: 金枪





	【金枪性转】Magic Poison

吉尔伽美什后悔了。  
她不该给Incubs喝未知配方的魔药，她不该在下草药时犹豫，她不该抓住这只Incubs，她一开始就不该突发异想研究Incubs。  
可是再高明的魔女也无法研制出后悔的药，倒流时间的魔法是不存在的。吉尔伽美什无法改变这只Incubs弄死了她的金鱼，踢翻了一瓶蛇蜕，跨过她的炼金术书籍并踩上她最喜欢的床单的事实。  
“迪卢木多！把你的爪子从本小姐的床单上挪开！”她忍无可忍地冲Incubs喊，尽管这有失教养，破坏了她一贯高贵冷艳的魔女形象。  
要是让库丘林知道这件事，他肯定会笑得趴在地上。不过这实在是太气人了，库丘林要笑的话把他变成狗好了。  
从刚一喝药就变的十分人来疯的Incubs此时正在吉尔伽美什的床上抱着她的羽毛枕头滚来滚去：“过来一起玩嘛。”  
“玩个鬼！”她心里正盘算着怎么收拾这个罪魁祸首。  
“严格意义上来说Incubs并不是鬼。”  
吉尔伽美什深呼吸，努力让自己摆出“亲切”的笑容：“我管你是不是鬼，总之给我滚出去。”  
即便Incubs再怎么求饶，吉尔伽美什还是拎着他的翅膀把他从窗户扔了出去。  
然后她便洗了个开开心心的热水澡上床睡觉了，睡前她还闻了闻发梢的味道，很好，是她喜欢的玫瑰浴香味道。

要知道，梦魔杀必死通常是在睡着后提供的。

吉尔伽美什睡得迷迷糊糊的时候，听到了敲窗户的声音，“才不会让你近来呢！”她翻了个身，却感觉到那边被窝是凉的。  
她费力睁开眼，只看见一双的眼睛在夜里反着光，像两汪清潭，迷糊间嘴唇已经被覆上。唇瓣被舔咬得红肿，齿列也被轻易撬开，对方的舌头翻搅着津液，肆意玩弄她的口腔。吉尔伽美什有点不知所措，没完全醒过来的大脑一片混乱，只觉得身体对这样的行为十分享受。  
“夜晚才是梦魔的服务时间，现在你可以好好研究我是怎么工作的了。”他笑着把她的细腰搂住，读穿了她的小心思，继续往那张小嘴吻去。  
吉尔伽美什当然不甘于被动，她学着之前的样子，将舌头探入对方，对方则很配合地张开了嘴。他的唾液是甜的，她这么想，分神的一刻被他捉住了机会反扳一局，捧着脸颊死死吻住，像是不施舍氧气一样封堵她。  
待她轻轻扭动身体求饶时，他放开了她，兴趣很浓地看着她：“怎么样？”  
不愧是Incubs，真是长得一副好皮相，她这样评价，味道也不错。  
得到了赞许的人将头埋在她颈窝，嗅她身上的味道，细碎的吻落在耳后敏感的地方。忽然，他恶作剧般在耳垂呵了一口气，惹得她娇嗔一声，身子却是整个酥软了下来，他趁机攻城略地，扩大了肌肤相贴的面积。  
我是在做研究。吉尔伽美什给自己找了个正当理由，好让这些莫名其妙的亲密行为不那么令人羞耻。  
可是梦魔不这么想。  
他亲吻她的脸颊，以此来转移她的注意力，手隔着睡衣抚上她的胸部，五指揉捏着柔软的乳房。  
“哈啊、手拿开…不要！”异样的感觉从胸部扩散到全身，被他紧拥的身体无法逃离，她只能作口头的反抗。被衣料摩擦着的胸部越来越敏感，甜美的呻吟不时从嘴角漏出，她羞红了脸。  
他用手指刻意抚摸那个挺立的地方，每次都是适可而止，或许这就是魔物的劣根性。羞耻感和快感混合着冲击她的大脑，嘴上哆哆嗦嗦喊着住手，身体却不断沦陷。  
他感受到她痉挛了一下，腰部突然紧缩，立刻翻身将她按在床上，迫使她仰卧着。  
啊，不行，这样难堪的样子被看见了！她咬紧了下唇。  
“没关系，反着这个是研究。好歹有些献身精神吧？”魔物哄骗道，“而且还很舒服，对吧？”  
“没那回事…”她嘴硬地答。  
接着睡衣被撩起，腰际处落下了湿吻，肚脐也不被放过，舌尖挑逗的感觉让她舒服得连连叹气。随着他的触碰，身体各处像是点燃了小火苗，将她烧得理智全无，扭动着腰部渴求着更多爱抚。  
接下来是进入正题的时间。Incubs将她的内裤除下，期间虽遭到了反抗，但过程还算顺利。从刚才开始就已经有了感觉的地方，此时变得湿漉漉的，手指侵入的时候并没有什么阻力。  
“嗯…别、那里…”她很不习惯初次被进入的感觉，即使只是手指，难受的异物感让她流出了泪。他体贴地吻掉泪珠，手上动作缓慢轻柔，一点一点开拓着私密的部位。  
快感逐渐压过了痛感，连自己也不明白，她甚至摇起了腰部。内心泛起奇妙的空虚感，脚趾也因为舒服而蜷了起来，她逐渐无法思考自己变得奇怪的原因。  
手指抽离的时候她不满地哼哼，重新被填入更大的物体时她却痛呼出声。  
“疼…不行了、要坏掉…拿开啊！”她的指甲嵌入他的肌理。  
“忍耐一下，很快就让你舒服起来。”无法缓解她的痛苦，更不愿就这样离开，他以吻代歉。  
什么啊，舒服起来是根本不可能吧？好痛，好像被撕开了，会坏掉的。她这样想。  
他的物件更深入一分，她的娇嗔便更重。完全进入时，她已全身出了冷汗，四肢脱力，仿佛被扯断线的木偶瘫软在床上。  
他不敢动，即使淫魔的本性难以压抑，他还是不想单方面野兽般地泄/欲，而是想让双方一起享受绝顶快乐。他亲吻她的小腹，这里因为下身的疼痛而紧绷，妙曼的曲线此时带上了可怜。  
待她气息均匀时，他试探性地动了一下，收获的是她惊慌的、令人愉悦的呻吟。接着便是有节奏的抽/插，淫/靡的水声和她娇媚的声音更催化了这个过程，深入浅出，每次都能触到那个特别的地方。  
被填满的满足感和羞耻感冲击着她，敏感异常的身体很快承受不住强烈的刺激，她高叫着达到了顶峰。电流窜过神经，甬道不断收缩痉挛着，将他也一并带向了天堂。

高潮过后，她喘着气，唯一能做的动作便是寻找他的眼睛。那双闪着光的琥珀望了过来，他轻轻搂着她，为她赤裸的身体盖上被子，然后吻了她的额头，对她说ーー  
“晚安，我的小魔女。”


End file.
